


I'm So Unlucky

by EmperorMinhyun, spookyboywithspookystories



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is Whipped, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Everyone is Whipped for Jeongin, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seven Deadly Sins, Violence in Later Chapters, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, demon!skz, descriptions of death, everyone is whipped for felix, himbo trio is thriving, human!felix, oh my god they were roommates, they were roommates, university student!felix, yugyeom and bambam are felix's roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorMinhyun/pseuds/EmperorMinhyun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyboywithspookystories/pseuds/spookyboywithspookystories
Summary: Felix just wanted to pass this semester, the demons he summoned have something else to say about that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 384





	1. My First and Last Demon Summoning (probably)

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, welcome back to another stupid brain child we somehow managed to cook up. We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing this. The boys will probably be out of character because they're demons. 
> 
> ~Gemini and Jae
> 
> *Title taken from Hellevator

“Felix! We need your help!” Chenle yelled across the library, drawing a glare from the librarian. The Australian looked up from where he was pretending to study, although he was actually reading Naruto fanfic on his phone. The small group that approached consisted of his classmates: Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung and Haechan. 

Haechan shoved a piece of paper under Felix’s nose, exposing their dastardly schemes. The Australian levelled his troublemaker friends with a look, looking between their eager faces and the writing.

“What am I supposed to do to help you  _ with that _ ?” 

Chenle pouted as he pointed at a smaller set of writing, clearly the part that was troubling the six.

“We can’t pronounce Latin, and you speak English.” Felix’s eyes nearly rolled out of his skull.

“How are those related in any way?”

“Linguistically,” Renjun said with a small smirk.

“Guys, I can barely speak Korean, Latin isn’t going to be any different.” Haechan pouted, opening his mouth to protest - and probably start the aegyo, to Felix’s horror. They were in a  _ library _ , after all.

“Pleaaase, Felix?” Jaemin pleaded, evilly, and started the aegyo begging before his friend could start. Felix was doomed, and going to get kicked out of the library.

“Fine, fine. Googling a wikihow demon summoning ritual probably isn’t the best method, though.” The Australian huffed, going back to look at his phone. When the six didn’t move, looking expectantly at the purple haired individual, he looked up with frustration.

“What, now? Really?” 

~~~   
  
Felix pondered the shaky - not to mention pastel pink - chalk circle at his feet, which Jeno was quietly fixing. With how crooked it was, he doubted even if he could pronounce the words right it would summon anything. Chenle, Jaemin and Haechan reread the paper over and over, making sure they had the instructions down - apparently all Felix had to do was speak, and sit in the circle. 

Some of Felix’s better judgement wondered if sitting in a ‘summoning circle’ was a good idea, but at least there was no goat to be sacrificed. Plus, Felix doubted any of that supernatural stuff existed. He had seen no proof, and wasn’t ready to claim belief just yet. At least it wasn’t against his  _ religious sensibilities _ , something his family might not appreciate.

The thought of Felix’s mum finding out about what he was doing sent a chill down his spine, merely because he knew the lecture it would bring. 

Watching his friends run around, lighting candles and whispering about ritual ingredients, Felix started thinking about his homework. Mentally reminding himself about the dance he had to choreograph, the essay about how swing dance developed, and the painting he had to finish. Felix really  _ should not _ have taken visual arts as an elective, but it was too late for that. 

Snapping back to reality, Chenle and Renjun stood in front of the Australian, Chenle gesturing towards the circle.

“Ready when you are, hyung.” The younger boy beamed, near bouncing with excitement.

Felix stepped inside the shoddy design, careful of all the little marks Jeno had added while he was spacing out. 

“I still don’t know why y’all are trying to summon a demon, but whatever.” The boy shrugged and sat cross legged in the centre, holding the piece of paper in his hands. 

Felix felt almost dissociated, staring up at his friends who watched, ominously lit by candles in the dark room. The atmosphere was then of course broken by Renjun’s sarcastic ‘fighting!’, which made Felix roll his eyes again.

“Do you even know what kind of thing you’re summoning? Or which one? What if it works? What if Chenle gets possessed and starts eating Jisung’s foot? What then?” The Australian felt near nervous, staring up at the faked stoic expressions of his friends. 

“Too late to back out now, hyung,” Jisung smirked quietly in the back, ready to do the further parts of the ritual that Felix hadn’t read up to - basically everything after his participation. 

Renjun indicated that Felix could start, which led to a very disjointed and assumedly terrible rendition of a Latin spell. The Australian accent certainly didn’t help, Felix was sure. After his last ‘ _ diabolis _ ’, he folded the piece of paper and stared at his friends. 

Jisung gripped a prepared chalice, which looked much too expensive for the university students - probably something Chenle owned - and poured the suspicious fluid into the circle. 

Felix hoped that the dark fluid - probably alcohol, even though it wasn’t permitted in the dormitories - wouldn’t stain his shoes or pants, and watched it trail through the floorboard cracks. 

At Felix’s confused face, Renjun just murmured that it was something like an offering, and left it at that. After Jisung had circled Felix with the liquid, Haechan stepped out with an ominous glee and pulled out a pocket knife.

“Wait a second, why do you have a knife?” The Australian’s voice cracked as Haechan approached slowly, while the others just appeared worried Haechan would fall or drop the object. 

Surprisingly though, Haechan just handed Felix the knife with a little giggle at scaring the poor boy.

“You just need to nick your finger or something, it only said one drop was necessary.” Haechan’s instructions made Felix frown.

“Why can’t one of you do it? Why didn’t you tell me before? Why me?” 

“We let you read the sheet,” Renjun shrugged, clearly amused.

“Plus, you’re the one in the circle, and the one who spoke the Latin. It’s just how it works.” Felix didn’t know if he should trust the boy, but as he was already in this deep, he wondered how it could get worse.

“Fine, y’all better have a band aid around though,” he muttered, slicing the back of his left hand, worried anywhere else would get in the way of his dancing and painting. The miniscule wound barely looked deep enough to bleed, but slowly and steadily, a thin trail of blood dripped off his hand. 

As soon as a drop had clearly fallen to the floor, mixing with the liquid, everyone in the room held their breath for a moment. 

Felix’s phone ringing broke the silence, snapping everyone from their reverie, and the Australian looked at his seemingly disappointed friends.

“Well, it didn’t work. Can I go home now? Otherwise Yugyeom will burn our kitchen down again, and BamBam will film it burning.” 

~~~

Saving his dinner from Yugyeom and BamBam, Felix sat at the kitchen table, scratching at the Hello Kitty bandaid on his hand. 

_ “That’s the only kind we have, sorry,”  _ Renjun had said, and Felix knew he just wanted to see the Australian wear it. 

BamBam nodded at the wound, wordlessly asking as he shovelled fried rice into his mouth.

“The dreamies begged me to help them summon a demon,” the Australian went back to his food. Yugyeom and BamBam exchanged a look over the table.

“And you listened to them? Those babies can’t be trusted to make decisions, you should’ve said no.” BamBam said sagely, nodding at his own words as if he wasn’t wearing a pikachu onesie - Felix wasn’t sure who was more trustworthy in this situation, and Yugyeom certainly wasn’t a good option either.

“Yeah, maybe I should’ve asked Jaebeom-hyung about it, but they didn’t give me any time. You know how they can be.” The two elders nodded knowingly, before beginning to rant about Jaebeom always getting into religious debates with everyone. Damn philosophy and theology double major. At least Felix only debated with people about the best memes - currently he was partial to dabbing, and BamBam seemed delighted.

As Felix washed his plate, half hearing BamBam and Yugyeom yell something about going out, he stared out the window of their dorm’s kitchen. As they were six floors up, the darkness of night covered everything outside, with only weak streetlight bulbs showing up in the landscape every so often. Felix knew it wasn’t actually that late, but exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks, barely acknowledging the unusual bird calls outside his window. 

Collapsing onto his queen sized bed, he thanked the powers that be once again for letting his dormitory have such large private rooms - they’re not actually large, but big enough for his bed and a desk. Throwing his shirt across the room, onto the pile of dirty laundry on his desk chair. 

Face planting onto the black pillowcase, Felix let out a screech. Damn those dreamies, and damn Felix’s aversion to getting in trouble with the librarian. His hand was finally starting to ache, and with each second he could feel his pulse under the band aid. 

Hoping he wouldn’t wake up with a headache, or tetanus, Felix forced himself to sleep.

~~~

Felix slowly awoke, grumbling at how hot he suddenly felt. It was almost as if there was a physical wall of heat pressing him into his bed. He groggily blinked into the darkness, trying to roll onto his back and push off the blankets, until he stopped very suddenly.

_ Was that a fucking arm on his back? _

The young Australian tried not to scream, exhaling harshly through his nose, as he turned his head to see  _ who the fuck _ was in his bed with him. Felix let out a tiny squeak of terror as he realized it was neither Yugyeom or BamBam, and in fact a stranger, that was clinging to his side. 

At the sound, the stranger grumbled under their breath, still asleep. Felix wondered how he was going to extract himself from the bed without alerting whoever this was, before he was stopped.

“He probably won’t let go of you,” a happy voice called out from his now laundriless chair, where Felix could barely see another stranger sitting cross legged. The awake  _ visitor _ stared at Felix with  _ glowing orange eyes _ , who was trying not to have a panic attack, while munching on a packet of chips that very much belonged to  _ Felix _ , thank you very much.

“What the fuck is going on? Why are you in my room? Who are you? Who is this?” Felix tried to pull himself out of the sleeping boy’s grasp, failing extraordinarily. 

“ _ You _ called  _ us _ , fam.” The smiling man answered through full cheeks, crunching happily at the very freaked out boy. 

“I told you, he won’t let go while he’s asleep.  _ And _ it’s impossible to wake him up. Let me go find the others, one sec.” 

Felix watched as the strange man left his chair, bag of chips still in hand, and headed towards the main room of the dorm. Yugyeom and BamBam clearly were blissfully unaware, as no high pitched shrieking had pierced through the dorm yet - maybe they were still at their friend’s dorms, Felix considered with dread. 

Felix was alone in his dorm with a bunch of creepy strangers,  _ and _ he was trapped half under a sleeping weirdo. 

In the silence of the dorm, Felix could hear the various voices move closer to his bedroom door. The Australian boy had managed to at least turn himself over, even if still trapped, and was able to see his door.

The cheerful one from earlier walked in first, plopping back onto the chair with little ceremony. Felix watched with increasing dread as more and  _ more _ people - who  _ all _ had various coloured glowing eyes - walked in behind him, a small squeak leaving his lips at the intimidating situation. 

One of the newer arrivals, the one with the silvery hair, flicked on the light switch and effectively blinded Felix. 

“Oh, sorry dude,” the man shrugged and waited for Felix to blink a few more times.

“So uh, we’re demons, you summoned us, what’s the deal?” The light made it easier for Felix to see that the man’s hair was actually in between a white blond and silver, shifting between the shades in the light. After Felix’s half asleep brain caught up with the conversation, he stared blankly at the man who stood closest to the bed - the man staring back with startling golden eyes.

“I don’t think he knows what he did,” the  _ still _ eating man muttered, giving an orange side eye to the one who appeared to be the leader. 

The leader’s golden eyes flicked back to the one who had spoken, who Felix could now see had dark blue hair.

“Well, that’s not very helpful, but thanks Gluttony.” Felix froze up as the leader turned back to him, the Australian suddenly very aware he was shirtless and in bed in front of six - seven, if he counted the sleeping one  _ still trapping him in place _ \- strangers. 

Felix’s very obviously human eyes trailed over the men who crowded into his room, making him feel claustrophobic. The leader’s silvery white hair and amber eyes reminded him of almost a white wolf, and he knew that although the man didn’t appear hostile, he should be very afraid. 

_ Gluttony _ , with his dark blue hair and dark orange eyes, kept eating, and generally looked non-dangerous. Unfortunately, he was in Felix’s bedroom at - according to the bedside clock - 3:46AM, and Felix had no idea why. 

The next man had honey coloured hair, breaking the pattern of unnatural hair colours, and soft purple eyes. Felix’s brain felt almost a little too fuzzy when looking at the man, who actually appeared way too happy with the situation - unashamedly looking at Felix’s shirtless self. Felix didn’t know exactly how to feel about that, blushing as he looked away quickly to the next stranger.

The tallest man with styled mid-length black hair stood, glaring at Felix, with his arms crossed and an annoyed pout. Felix couldn’t tell why exactly he had made the man angry, but the green eyes flicked from the sleeping stranger to Felix and watched carefully as the sleeping man pulled Felix closer. 

Red hair was the focus for the next man, with jade green eyes appraising Felix’s face and body, eyes occasionally looking around the room. His red hair matched the sleeping stranger’s, but his slight smirk unnerved Felix almost more than the cuddles he hadn’t consented to.

The last man scared Felix the most, and the Australian’s eyes immediately snapped away in fear. Icy blue eyes seared into the back of his eyelids, Felix knew he was the one to be afraid of - he was afraid of all of them, to be honest.

The leader sighed and looked down at the two, one sleeping and one trapped - and panicking - and shook his head. 

“This conversation isn’t going to go well right now, and Sloth isn’t even awake for it. We’ll talk to the human in the morning.” 

Felix didn’t know how to feel about the decision being made for him, but felt moderately better as they walked out. Before  _ Gluttony _ closed the door behind them, Felix could hear a ‘ _ I call dibs _ ’ and two displeased groans. Felix didn’t know who said what, or who was displeased, nor did he know what the dibs was on - but he felt slightly horrified at the words.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanna know how explicit y'all want this - because we /can/ write it, but that's up to you pals
> 
> Also, it's gonna get way darker, way more angst filled, and possibly way more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - please take note of the tags and chapter notes! We will try to use them as trigger warnings if needed. Just because we're way too memey rn doesn't mean it won't get worse.
> 
> ~ Gemini and Jae
> 
> PS: there will be cuddles also, we're not that evil (maybe)

Sleepy silver eyes peered at Felix, startling him fully awake once again - not that he had slept properly after the intrusion. Mussed red hair splayed over the second pillow, and a fox-like grin spread across the stranger’s face.

“Morning,” the voice was sleep-filled, but soft, and Felix almost didn’t feel threatened by the man.

“Uh, you can get off me now,” the Australian muttered, trapped in the silver gaze. Staring a little too long, Felix felt the threatening throes of sleep creep up on him once again, as the smile widened - Felix swore he could see a small pair of fangs.

A familiar unimpressed voice rang out.

“Sloth, don’t put him back to sleep again. You also have to get up now,” the smile dropped and  _ Sloth _ whined, pulling Felix closer - who once again, protested.

“ _ I don’t want to _ , Pride, he’s so comfy!” Felix looked up helplessly at the golden eyes, which rolled impatiently. 

“Sloth, get up now or you lose sleep privileges for a week.” The boy whined, before dragging the very slightly shorter Australian out of bed, almost carrying the boy out of the room. 

Felix stared over the redhead’s shoulder as  _ Pride _ followed at a comfortable pace, before getting set on the couch, the whiny boy - demon? - curling up against his side and continuing to use him as a pillow.

Pride, Gluttony and Sloth; the names fluttered through Felix’s mind, and he could remember the ‘seven deadly sins’ from both his childhood religious teachings and Jaebeom’s rants. Looking around the room at the men - could they really be demons? - who were either staring at the pair on the couch or inspecting things around his dorm, Felix wondered who the others would end up being. 

The man with green eyes and a dark mullet sat on Felix’s other side, a little too close if you asked him, and the other redhead in the room looked grumpy at the proximity. 

Pride cleared his throat, gesturing at the various men in what Felix presumed was naming order.   
  
“As you heard, I am Pride. Presumably you remember Gluttony, Sloth is the one who won’t let go of you,” he moves to gesture at Felix’s side.

“That’s Envy on your other side,” bright green eyes sparkled at the introduction.

“That’s Greed,” the other redhead appeared to brighten slightly at being named.

The man with purple eyes stepped forward, leaning close to the human with a flirtatious grin.

“I’m Lust.” He purred, as Envy possessively moved even closer to the human. Felix didn’t know what was happening, but it felt like his brain Blue Screened™ as the purple irises tracked over his face.

The silent man with the eyes that haunted Felix gripped Lust’s shirt collar and pulled him away from the human, a warning glare sent his way.

“Thank you Wrath, don’t do that, Lust.” Pride looked tired for a moment, before gesturing to the human.

“And you are?” Felix considered lying, but Greed beat him to it.

“We actually know who you are, Yongbok, but you can introduce yourself if it makes you feel more comfortable.” Well, that ruined his quickly formulating plans.

“Actually, I prefer Felix,” the Australian muttered. 

Pride nodded, and indicated the human should continue.

“I, uh, don’t know why I have a bunch of demons in my dorm.” Felix admitted sheepishly, avoiding the many intimidating pairs of eyes. 

“Well, that doesn’t really make much sense. We can only get summoned if you want something, or if there was an intention with the ritual.” Envy raised an eyebrow, suspicion evident upon his handsome features. 

“We also can’t leave until that’s sorted out.” At the talk of leaving, Sloth nuzzled further into Felix’s shoulder and Felix  _ almost _ felt endeared -  _ almost _ \- but then remembered he was a  _ demon from hell _ . Although, the human still couldn’t find it in himself to push the young looking demon away.

“But you guys can’t live in my dorm! You’re lucky my roommates were out last night, any other night you’d have been arrested!” Envy’s face soured at the statement, but Lust laughed softly.

“Oh honey, they can’t arrest demons. We’re magic.” Gluttony gave the demon a judgemental side eye, but also appeared amused at the idea of someone trying to arrest them. Felix also suddenly realized that Gluttony was, once again, eating his personal food.

“Aw man, I was gonna eat that for breakfast,” Felix groaned, deflating slightly at the sight of his days old leftover pizza being devoured. 

Gluttony’s mouth dropped open - exposing half chewed food - as he appeared shocked.

“You can’t eat stuff like this for breakfast, it’s not healthy!” Brown eyes met shining orange as Felix glared at the hypocritical demon, who was still eating his food.

“That’s the only thing I have time for before class,” Felix’s eyes widened.

“Shit, I’m late for class!” 

Surprisingly, Felix escaped Sloth’s grasp relatively easily, and the demons let him get ready in a hurry. 

Felix once again realized - too late - that he had been shirtless the whole time.

~~~

After a full day of classes, including multiple hours of exhausting dance classes, Felix had happily managed to forget the  _ literal demons from hell _ in his dorm. That all came rushing back when he got back for the day, and BamBam and Yugyeom stared up at him from the kitchen table. 

From the table where Pride also sat comfortably, lazily looking up at the human.

BamBam spoke first, unable to keep his petty annoyance to himself.

“Felix, if you’re going to let a bunch of your friends stay in here without telling us, at least introduce us first.” Yugyeom nodded silently, an identical pout on show.

“I barely even knew you had friends, other than being bossed around by the dreamies. Chan seems way cooler, anyway. Why haven’t you introduced us before?” 

Felix took a moment to let his brain catch up, because  _ who is Chan? _ But amber eyes stared up at him, a slight smile gracing the demon’s lips, and Felix’s brain figured it out a second before the conversation got weird.

“A-ah yeah, sorry. They suddenly needed a place to stay, and they haven’t visited the uni before. Sorry for not introducing you guys,” Felix swallowed, as his older friends rolled their eyes.

  
“We’ll be out at Youngjae’s place again tonight anyway, so please just don’t get us anymore noise complaints.” Felix wanted to throw something at BamBam, because all the previous noise complaints had been  _ their fault _ , but it was not the time.


	3. Guess Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have visual confirmation of demonness.
> 
> Also, we surpassed 69 kudos. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nice
> 
> ~ Gemini and Jae ~

“So, Chan?” Felix started, pondering aloud to the man who had followed him into his bedroom, in which the other six had squished themselves. Sloth was, unsurprisingly, sleeping on his bed again, this time holding onto a smug looking Envy.

As Felix surveyed the general chaos of his room, which involved Greed poking and prodding at Envy and Sloth, Lust sitting on Gluttony’s lap; Wrath’s eyes caught Felix’s. The cold blue shade made Felix feel as though he had been shoved into a bath of ice water, and he stepped back in hesitation - back into Pride’s chest.

A low laugh rumbled against the human’s back, and he bit his lip in anxiety. It was sometimes easy to forget that they were demons, but whenever he was reminded, it was a horrifying realization. 

“Chan is the name I use in Korea, you can call me that if you like.” The voice spoke clearly, too close to Felix’s ear for comfort, and he side stepped to look at the demon. 

Drawing a shaky breath in, Felix tried to ignore that he was once again trapped in a room with seven demons.

“Do all of you have human names?” The Australian wondered, hoping he didn’t have to keep calling  _ that  _ specific demon by his name. ‘Lust’ was an embarrassing word for Felix to even think about.

Pride, or Chan, nodded. 

“We all have Korean names, and I’m sure none of them will protest you using them.” Envy scowled up at the leader, but was silenced with a golden glare.

Gluttony peered over Lust’s shoulder, looking up at Felix.

“You can call me Jisung, and this is Minho.” 

Lust took that exact moment as a prime opportunity to wink, smirking.

“Charmed.” Minho leaned back onto Jisung, way too casually for Felix’s overwhelmed brain.

“I’m Seungmin,” Greed spoke up, before gesturing to the boys he was being a general nuisance to.

“Sloth is Jeongin, Envy is Hyunjin, but he may get grumpy over using that name.” Hyunjin’s eyes flashed.

“I will  _ not _ be the only one that is called by my demon name, don’t you dare leave me out,” his green eyes appeared menacing to the human, who nodded dumbly. 

Wrath, who hadn’t spoken one word to the human yet, appeared to have a silent conversation with Chan through eye contact. The intimidating man turned his attention to Felix, who cowered slightly against the wall.

“Changbin.” The voice was raspy and deep, and Felix was almost surprised it didn’t sound too threatening. Changbin’s voice was almost soft, likely underused, and Felix actually liked hearing it. For a demon of wrath, he had been generally very restrained. Felix wondered about the logistics of how that worked, but was too afraid to say anything about it. 

Felix realized in that moment that he was surprised altogether how…  _ normal _ they all seemed - to a point, of course.

“Why haven’t you guys like, eaten me or something?” The human raised an eyebrow in suspicion, looking up at the amused Chan.

“I’m obviously wasting your time, as I don’t know what my wish is supposed to be.”

Jisung and Minho looked at each other for a moment, smirks slowly growing, before turning to Felix in creepy unison.

“We  _ can _ eat you, if you like.” Minho purred once again, Jisung’s smirk half hidden behind the other demon’s torso. 

Felix wasn’t sure how to describe his reaction other than his brain Blue Screening™, and he nearly fell over. Chan, used to the antics of the two, caught the human by the arm and narrowed his eyes.

“Lust, Minho, whatever, stop that. Please don’t break the human just yet. Jisung, stop encouraging Minho.” Chan turned to Felix, who was still slowly sliding down the wall.

“We haven’t eaten you because demons generally don’t eat people, unless that’s what they ask for, I guess.” At least two demons snorted at the notion.

“As the summoner, we can’t  _ intentionally _ harm you until the contract is completed, and we have no reason to want to harm you. Even though we’re  _ big scary demons _ , we’re generally more civilized than we get given credit for.” 

Chan’s words made sense to Felix’s slowly recovering brain, and he nodded slowly. 

“I can’t get rid of you guys without giving you my soul or something, right?” Chan shrugged, as if the answer was too complicated for the moment, and Felix frowned.

“Wait a fucking second, why aren’t you guys haunting Chenle and his idiots? They’re the ones that wanted to see demons.” 

The demons looked between each other - except for Jeongin obviously - before Chan raised an eyebrow.

“You weren’t the one who did the summoning?” Felix shook his head quickly.

“Those idiots just couldn’t pronounce Latin so they asked me, then stupid Haechan made me cut my hand, fuck I shouldn’t have listened to them.” 

Chan nodded at the information, before shrugging.

“You were the one who spoke the words, and it’s your blood. We’re bound to you, not them. Sorry dude.” Felix wanted to cry; those stupid idiots had ruined his life. 

“So what then? If I can’t come up with a contract, you guys live with me for the rest of my life? You get to watch me become a weird single old man with thirty cats because I can’t bring anyone home without them being distracted by the seven hot men in my home?” Multiple eyebrows were raised at the  _ words _ , but Felix was too busy staring at nothing to notice.

“Oh my god, I’m stuck with seven demons for the rest of my life.” Jisung appeared to be stifling a laugh, and Chan sent a warning glare his way. Minho, for once, didn’t seem to want to make things worse.

“I love cats! Let’s do that!” Felix looked unimpressed, but could help the smile that broke through.

Hyunjin appeared personally offended though.

“Excuse you, tiny human,  _ I  _ am a truly majestic and fabulous demon. You should be grateful for my presence.” Felix blinked for a moment.

“Are you sure you’re not secretly Pride?” The human muttered, making Chan laugh.

“He’s not, he’s just dramatic.” Hyunjin huffed and pouted, snuggling into Jeongin further.

“Also, I kind of need my bed, and my desk. You guys can be in the dorm, just don’t go in Bam or Yugyeom’s rooms.” 

Chan shrugged at the statement.

“Already been in there, but okay.” Felix watched Hyunjin carry Jeongin off of his bed, giving the floor a death glare at the fact he was letting someone else use the bed. 

Minho pouted as he stood, grabbing Jisung’s hand and moving to leave, but he turned to Felix first.

“You look better without a shirt.”

~~~

The hair on the back of Felix’s neck raised as he painted slowly, and the boy hoped that his shaking hands wouldn’t ruin the artwork. 

Felix could feel the icy blue gaze boring into the back of his head, watching as he painted. Changbin had been the only demon not to leave his bedroom, and the human was too scared to even ask why, or acknowledge his presence. 

The demon of wrath had eventually moved from his place against the wall, to where he now sat on Felix’s bed. The consistent black of his clothing matched Felix’s bedsheets a little too closely, and Felix wondered if at one point he would turn around and the demon would have disappeared completely into the shadows. 

The painting wasn’t a complicated piece, but Felix didn’t want to turn around and face Changbin, so he kept adding to the work. Felix internally laughed, as this was the first time he had tried so hard on his art homework. 

Luckily, Jisung stormed in a moment later and grabbed the human by an arm, whisking him away into the dining area. 

Felix stood, shocked, as he looked at  _ all _ the food Jisung had set out. The gluttonous demon nudged the human towards the table, looking determined to make sure Felix ate at least a majority. 

Felix didn’t think he could eat even half of it, but the soft footsteps behind him indicated that his only escape option was blocked by Changbin - and possibly more demons. 

Chan had explained earlier that both sleep and food were…  _ privileges _ for demons, not necessities. Jisung and Jeongin were both affected by their respective sins, and weren’t great with controlling those impulses. Same could be said for Lust, but Felix chose not to dwell on that.

Impulse control for the demons seemed interesting; the more experienced ones - Chan, Minho and Changbin - were much better with self control, and Minho was mostly just flirtatious by choice. Seungmin, although the second newest demon, was surprisingly restrained - but Felix presumed he usually just got whatever he wanted anyway. Hyunjin, although dramatic, wasn’t actually  _ malevolent _ in any way, but he couldn’t handle his reactions to being ‘mistreated’ or ‘disrespected’. Jeongin, the obvious baby of the group, basically had no reason to misbehave, as all the other demons spoiled him. Felix could understand, he also felt a need to spoil the sleepy demon.

Felix, after meeting a group of demons, decided they weren’t actually so bad. If only he could convince himself that Changbin  _ also _ wasn’t terrifying, and maybe stop shutting down whenever Minho came within a metre of him.

Jisung’s orange eyes watch the human closely as Felix tries to eat as much of the food as he could, the demon squinting at the amount and piling more on his plate.

“Jisung, I know that you and I both  _ need _ to eat, but I  _ cannot _ eat as much as you. I will die.” Felix deadpanned, and Jisung pouted, but relented. 

Felix, feeling way too full, decided he wanted to go to the gym, and tried to sneak out without a demon behind him.

Minho disagreed with that notion, apparently.


	4. Drowning in Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Things are going to be getting,,, interesting soon. Please leave us a comment if there's anything in specific you want to see from the boys. 
> 
> ~ Gemini and Jae

Felix tried not to make eye contact with the demon who was doing seemingly infinite pull ups, while the human used the treadmill at a fairly steady pace. The inbuilt clock told Felix that it was heading towards 11pm, and he was glad that it was finally Friday, and he could work off all the stress brought on from his newfound living situation.

Felix tried, unsuccessfully, to not notice Minho watching him exercise. Purple eyes smiled in his direction as the demon moved to one of the many strength based machines, and Felix almost choked on his saliva. The machine Minho had chosen was some form of leg press, and made his thighs  _ way _ too obvious to the human. 

Felix slowed down the speed, moving to a walking pace for a minute or two, before climbing off. He knew Minho was watching, but refused to acknowledge the fact, instead walking towards the university gym’s pool. 

Ignoring the purple eyes trailing behind him, Felix pulled off his slightly sweaty shirt, folding it and placing it in one of the open lockers. Thankful for his exercise shorts being acceptable for swimming, the Australian happily dropped into the lukewarm water. Lilac hair floated around Felix’s face like a halo underwater, and while his eyes stung from the chlorine, the boy relaxed into it. 

Luckily for Felix, the late hour meant that the pool was devoid of occupants, allowing him to swim laps and float around casually. As Felix dropped to the bottom of the pool once again, enjoying being fully submerged, he looked up to lock gazes with purple eyes. Minho, mirroring Felix, swayed serenely under the water. 

The demon had previously removed his shirt apparently, and Felix didn’t know where to look, switching from the purple eyes to the toned chest. Minho swam further, hair darkening to a chestnut colour as he approached the stunned human. 

Felix barely registered Minho being right in front of him until the demon wrapped an arm around him, placing his hand on Felix’s lower back with a playful smirk. Felix’s lungs screamed for air, but he found he couldn’t care less as Minho moved slowly closer.

Purple eyes dropped to Felix’s lips in an unspoken question, and Felix nodded, barely noticing his lungs begging him to surface. As Minho’s face tilted minutely, and inched forward, a solid grip landed on Felix’s shoulder and dragged him above the surface. Minho, having not let go, subsequently also got pulled above the water. 

Felix, suddenly aware of how much pain his lungs were in, gasped for air. The icy blue eyes of Changbin intensely inspected the near-hyperventilating human, before moving to glare at Minho. Minho had the good sense to look guilty, and Felix could see a small regretful frown grace his handsome face.

“I forgot they need to breathe,” Minho said, looking away from his fellow demon to the human who was stuck between both of their grasps.

_ So did I _ , Felix thought, but knew better than to speak while Changbin glared intensely at both of them.

~~~

Chan looked extremely unimpressed, and reminded Felix that while they couldn’t  _ intentionally  _ harm him, they could do it by mistake. Jisung swatted at the back of Minho’s head, telling him that he needed to remember how humans worked, and Felix felt bad. Minho genuinely did look regretful, which was an odd reaction from a  _ demon _ , but Felix was glad at least that he hadn’t done it on purpose. 

Changbin however, had not stopped glaring at the both of them. Felix just wanted to go to bed, but first needed to wash the chlorine off. As he walked towards the bathroom, he was once again spooked by the soft footsteps he had grown accustomed to. Turning silently to look at Changbin, who still scowled at him, the demon offered no answers. 

Felix closed the door to the bathroom behind him, seeing Changbin lean against the wall, standing guard - but for  _ what _ ? Minho? Felix didn’t know. At least Felix couldn’t drown in the shower, even if Minho appeared. At least, he thought he couldn’t. Probably.

As Felix washed the chemicals out of his hair, he shuddered at the memory of Changbin’s grim face. Minho had completely shied away from the other demon as they walked back to Felix’s dorm, and Felix presumed that Changbin was ‘angry’. Felix hadn’t exactly seen Changbin show much emotion, but as ‘Wrath’, his anger must be something worrisome. Felix didn’t envy Minho’s position right now. 

The real question was, why had Changbin stopped Minho? Was it part of the ‘ _ intentional harm _ ’ terms, that he couldn’t be aware of Felix dying and do nothing? Wouldn’t it have been easier for all of the demons if Minho  _ had _ inadvertently drowned Felix? 

The thought made the human pause - why exactly were the demons being nice to him? All they had to do was work out a contract, and they didn’t have to look after him in any way. Jisung’s cooking, Changbin’s weird… guard thing, Chan’s almost protective orders to the other demons, Minho’s possible affection - none of it made sense to Felix. Well, Minho being  _ like that _ made sense, but he had also waited for Felix’s consent and gave fair warning of his presence. 

Demons were weird.  _ These _ demons were weird.


	5. On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit sorry for the wait on this. Jae had to move back to America and we've both been kind of busy. Anyways, enjoy!   
> ~ Jae and Gemini

Felix woke the next morning with Jeongin’s stifling heat once again pressing him into his bed, as the demon nuzzled against him for more cuddles. He honestly had no idea how - or when if he was being honest - Jeongin had gotten into his bed again without him being aware, but it seemed it would be a daily occurrence. 

At the realization that there was not only one demon in his room, Felix was surprised to see that it wasn’t his silent and intimidating guardian, but Minho. Minho laid on the other side of Felix, opposite Jeongin, and was watching the human with a smirk. 

The demon’s guilt had disappeared, it seemed. Felix was just surprised Changbin wasn’t also in the room, to be honest.

After a few more blinks, Felix realized that  _ not only _ was Minho laying next to him, he was doing  _ that sexy pose _ everyone does in films. Ignoring the cliche of the demon leaning on his elbow, hand on his hip, Felix attempted to calm himself down. It was rather difficult to calm down however, as even if it was a cliche, the demon was hot and he knew it. 

“Good morning Minho,” the human rasped, his voice even deeper than usual. Purple eyes flashed with some form of amusement - Felix didn’t want to know which - and Minho leaned closer, cheshire grin forming.

“Morning beautiful. Guess who got beaten up by Changbin?” Minho looked way too proud of himself, but then added a dramatic pout.

“You should comfort me,” the demon pleaded with his eyes, his lips forming into a cute pout. 

Felix internally snorted, because Minho either was lying or healed overnight. The unimpressed look must have translated across, because the demon huffed.

“You’re so mean! Now even Hyunjin won’t talk to me, and Seungmin’s no better.” The demon booped Felix’s nose, pout intensifying. 

“But you’re too cute to be mad at, so I forgive you.”

Felix paused for a moment. Wasn’t he the one that had almost been drowned? 

Before he could mention such an idea, Hyunjin burst through the door, glaring at the lust demon - incubus? Felix didn’t know. Although he was sure if he brought it up the demon would be insulted, and would probably lecture him about the differences between being the demon of lust and being an incubus - even though Felix figured there really wasn’t that big of a deviation. 

Hyunjin snapped the human out of his thought process, annoyed.

“Lust, get off the human, it’s my turn.” Minho pouts, but knows better than to get on Hyunjin’s bad side, especially after the yelling match last night between the two. How the human had slept through that - and Changbin’s fist breaking the dining table - was a miracle in itself. Maybe Sloth had something to do with it.

Felix watched the look of resignation appear on Minho’s face, who blew him a kiss and stood up off the bed.

Hyunjin - who hadn’t really actually spoken to Felix yet - immediately took Minho’s place, squinting victoriously at both Felix and Jeongin. Hyunjin immediately wrapped the two boys up in a tight hug, locking in place and not seeming like he was going to let go anytime soon. 

Felix squirmed in the demon’s hold, squished from two sides. If he was being honest, he really had to pee and really wanted to get up to relieve himself, but he had a feeling Hyunjin wasn’t going to let go of him that easy. 

“Hyunjin, I really have to pee,” the human pleaded, staring at the demon with wide eyes when his bladder could no longer take it. 

The demon hummed, looking for a moment like he was contemplating the risks and benefits of keeping Felix there, before nodding in affirmation that Felix could in fact leave for the moment. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Felix nearly cried as he sprinted out of his bed, nearly scaring the shit out of Jisung as he darted past the couch towards the bathroom. 

~~~

“You look better than usual,” BamBam started, sipping at his coffee. Felix raised an eyebrow at the elder man, wondering why he had accepted Bam’s offer for brunch in the first place.

“Yeah, I guess I-'' Felix took a moment to think, realizing that the two evenings Jeongin had used him as a human mattress, he had slept like the dead. Felix excluded his initial wake up call, because he was near melting at Jeongin’s body heat. It was much easier to just sleep over the covers, Felix found.

“I’ve been sleeping better, and-” a pause, “Jisung’s been making sure I eat regularly.” A little too regularly for Felix’s body, and bank account, but he didn’t mention that. Seungmin’s attempts at convincing Felix to buy everything he saw wasn’t easy on his wallet either.

BamBam hummed, watching Yugyeom return from the cafe bathroom.

“Y’know how Yugyeom’s been getting close with Jaebeom-hyung lately? I think he’s thinking of moving in with the hyungs,” Felix’s roommate pouted. Before Felix could open his mouth to say anything, BamBam continued.

“Actually, I’m thinking of moving out too. You’ll be fine right? You have all those friends staying over, just annoy them into paying for groceries or something.” Felix paled, as if Seungmin would ever pay for  _ anything _ . Not to mention, he’d be stuck alone with seven demons in a three bedroom dorm.

“I mean, I’m not going to stop you, but… why?” The Australian pouted, Yugyeom taking the seat next to BamBam.

“Bammie won’t tell you, but he’s been super thirsty for Mark lately.” BamBam screeched at the betrayal, shoving his best friend away by the shoulder.

“Plus, we’re halfway through our degrees and living on campus still. Our friend group kind of wants more than just dorm life now.” The Korean man smiled at Felix, who sighed.

“Fair enough, how long until you transfer?” The two men looked at each other cheekily, before smirking at Felix.

“What do you think we’ve been doing at their houses lately? All our stuff is already there.” Bam grinned, too pleased with himself.

Goddammit, Felix thought to himself. He really was trapped.

“We have to head off soon, the hyungs are waiting for us. Call us if you need anything,” Yugyeom smiled, rising away from the table. 

As they left the cafe, BamBam yelled out to remind Felix.

“Eat something before you go!” 

Felix grumbled, as if he hadn’t had to refill his snack pile already, and keep up with Jisung’s monstrous eating tendencies. Perhaps he would just skip out lunch for the day, the gluttonous demon had been feeding him enough.

As the blasphemous thought went through his head, a chill went down Felix’s spine, causing him to look behind him. 

Jisung did not look pleased.

~~~

After the demon had forced Felix to eat something, the blue haired boy sat happily with Felix, eating a giant plate of waffles. 

“I can’t believe you were going to skip lunch, that’s not healthy!” The demon spoke through chewing, and Felix tried to withhold his disgust.

“Jisung I cannot afford to eat like this, I barely have enough money for my usual food.” Felix sighed, watching the happy demon fill his cheeks like a squirrel.

“Why are you here anyway?” 

“Chan wanted to make sure that Minho didn’t almost kill you again, and Changbin was still too annoyed.” Orange eyes flashed with hidden knowledge, and Felix squinted.

“Was Changbin the one that broke my table?” Jisung was clearly much better at hiding his laughter than Felix had expected he would be, but the mirth was evident in his eyes.

“I choose to remain silent on that matter.” A small upward tilt of Jisung’s syrup covered lips gave the truth away though.

“Jisung, that table was made of  _ metal _ , and it was snapped in  _ half _ . How am I meant to explain that to the dorm supervisor?” Jisung’s orange eyes looked down at his food, then back to the human in front of him eating a cheese toastie.

“You’re lucky Changbin didn’t throw Minho out the window,” the demon shrugged.

“I’ve seen Changbin do worse for less.” 

Felix paused to look out the window.

“Minho told me Changbin beat him up for it, he didn’t, right?” Jisung laughed at the human’s question.

“Surprisingly no, but Changbin definitely wanted to.” The hidden knowledge behind those glowing eyes and smirk set off Felix’s curiosity, but he knew that even though Jisung had a big mouth when it came to eating, the demon was good at avoiding the topic.


	6. Baby Don't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Walking back into his dorm with a certain blue haired demon at his heels, Felix finally realized that indeed BamBam and Yugyeom had moved all their stuff out. 

All the demons tended to leave the human alone if another was hanging off of him, probably an order from Chan, and Felix definitely appreciated it. The dorm was fairly quiet when they returned; Jeongin was surprisingly awake, but barely, as he sat with Hyunjin and Seungmin. The two demons of greed and envy were often arguing, but it didn’t usually get heated to a point where Felix was worried. It seemed like Chan was actually pretty good at keeping the other demons in line, to the point that Felix knew he wasn’t in too much danger.

What the problem ended up being was that whichever demon was hanging off the human usually affected him, even just slightly. Felix could feel the slight mood swing as the demons would switch out, like the onset of sleepiness whenever Jeongin made extended eye contact. Felix had taken to avoiding Minho’s eyes altogether, not really out of shame or fear, but he couldn’t think straight when he saw those purple irises. 

As the demon had noticed that, Minho made it his personal mission to get Felix’s attention. The lilac eyes definitely watched him closely as the human tried to lock everyone out of his bedroom, almost thankful that Changbin had decided to disappear after the previous evening. 

Sitting on his bed, alone for the first time in at least two days, Felix could breathe a little easier. Aside from nearly drowning, it wasn’t so bad really. 

Felix looked at the clock in his bedroom, sighing at the fact it wasn’t even three in the afternoon. The student wasn’t exactly sure what to do with his Saturday, as his roommates were gone, and trying to avoid Changbin’s eyes had led to Felix doing all his homework early.

Looking around the room, Felix’s eyes zeroed in on his overused dance sneakers. Smiling softly at the scuffed leather, the human made up his mind. 

He was still annoyed at the dreamies for getting him into this situation, so instead of going to a bar with Chenle, Felix thought he might as well go practice.

Seungmin scrunched his nose at Felix’s worn out shoes as the human walked out of the apartment again, this time being sure to make sure none of the demons were following him. Surprisingly enough, while most of the demons had wild hair and eye colours, they were incredibly sneaky - Felix wasn’t too sure he could catch them in the act of following him anyway.

~~~

The practice room’s mirrored walls were lightly fogged up as Felix went through a bunch of the routines he had memorized, mostly that of girl groups, and he stared at his reflection.

Felix could see what BamBam had meant: the usual dark bags under his eyelids, and sometimes gaunt look of his cheekbones were no longer present. It made sense when he considered his recent meals and sleeping hours, but it seemed paradoxical for demons to actually take care of him. Maybe it was part of the contract details that Chan had tried to explain, but each time it had gotten too complicated for Felix to process.

As the ending to Twice’s Dance The Night Away trailed off, Felix’s tank top sticking to his skin, the Australian stretched his arms above his head. It was unfortunate that Felix’s work out had been interrupted by two demons the night prior, as he hadn’t gotten to stretch afterwards - excluding the almost drowning. The aftermath being Felix’s extremely sore back and shoulders, which made him groan. No matter how much more energy than usual he had, the ache in his limbs wasn’t going away easily.

Felix grabbed his few belongings and thanked the powers that be - he felt guilty thanking any sort of ‘god’ anymore - that the gymnasium was equipped with showers. At least this time he wouldn’t be thinking about how Changbin was just outside the door, waiting.

As with most gym bathrooms, there were multiple sets of lockers, and Felix threw in his water bottle and shoes. Thankful that he had brought a towel with him, he chose one of the shower cubicles further away from the door. 

Unfortunately, many gyms also don’t include shower doors or curtains, and Felix scanned the room before peeling off his shirt. Leaving his shorts on, he turned the water on and waited silently for the right temperature, testing it with his hand. 

A throat being cleared behind him made him startle and spin, overcompensating on the damp floor, and Minho caught him before he could fall. 

“And here I was, trying not to scare you,” purple and brown eyes met, and Felix suddenly wondered why there was always a demon around when he was shirtless.

“M-Minho, what are you doing here?” The human blushed unintentionally, and the demon’s grin widened.

“Do you assume I need to have a reason?” An eyebrow is raised and Felix’s mouth runs dry.

“I actually came to apologize-” somehow Felix doubted that, “if you’ll let me.” Purple eyes dropped to Felix’s lips, and the human found himself doing the same.

“Apologize for what? You weren’t trying to drown me,” Felix whispered as Minho walked Felix backwards against the wall, the water splashing over both of them lazily. Minho grinned once again at the statement.

“Right?”

“Oh no, I’m not apologizing for that,” the demon leaned impossibly close to Felix’s face, wet shirt sticking between their chests.

“I’m apologizing for not kissing you.” Felix’s breath hitched, his head tilting back just slightly to make eye contact. 

The purple shade made his skin feel electric, goosebumps rising, and the human could barely feel the water cascading over both of them. Felix’s brain whispered a warning, a subconscious fear, and the human tried not to shudder in Minho’s arms.

“Are you making me feel like this on purpose?” His words were impossibly quiet, but at Minho’s distance he was sure to have heard them loud and clear. The purple eyes darkened slightly, seemingly amused. The demon leaned forward to whisper to Felix softly.

“Oh no baby, that’s all on you,” inhumanely sharp teeth shined as Minho searched Felix’s face for any sign of rejection.

“So, shall we continue where we left off?” The lilac eyes short circuited Felix’s brain and all he could do was nod, appeased that he  _ actually wanted this _ . 

One of Minho’s arms left Felix’s lower back, moving his hand to grip Felix’s chin in a surprisingly gentle grasp. Minho’s thumb softly swiped over Felix’s lower lip, pulling it from between his teeth, tutting at it’s abused state.

“You shouldn’t bite your lip, darling.” The purple swirled with impossibly dark shade.

“That’s my job.” Felix couldn’t help but watch in disbelief as Minho moved closer, shakily inhaling as the demon swiftly bit into his jutting out lower lip. The sharp pressure increased as Minho rolled Felix’s lip between his teeth, staring down at the human with an intensity. 

Felix whined as the demon’s fangs broke the skin of his lip, the metallic smell of blood slowly filling the human’s senses as Minho’s pupils dilated. 

The demon released Felix’s lip from his teeth, but before the human could recover, Minho swiped the tip of his tongue over the blood trailing down Felix’s chin. Felix shuddered in the demon’s arms as Minho took the opportunity to press his lips directly against the human’s, silencing Felix’s subsequent whines, and making Felix’s eyes close. 

Minho pulled back for a second, smiling at the flushing human who struggled to breathe, before kissing Felix once again. 

Felix, tasting his own blood, openly whimpered against Minho’s barrage of affection, allowing the demon to delve his tongue past Felix’s abused lips. Intertwining Felix’s tongue with his own, Minho pressed the slightly smaller human harder against the cold tile wall, allowing Felix to shiver against his strong chest. 

Minho felt the human’s hands move to his shoulders, gripping them tightly as Felix pressed closer to the demon, pulling Minho closer simultaneously. 

If someone had told Felix twenty minutes earlier that he would be making out with Minho in a shower, half dressed, he would not have believed them. Yet, as Minho’s soft lips coaxed Felix to seek the demon out even further, the human couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Minho’s neck and kiss him harder.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Minho pulled back from the smaller boy, drawing out a surprisingly high pitched whine from the usually deep voice. The demon pressed his forehead against Felix’s, smiling softly at the man’s eagerness. 

“To be continued at a later date, I think,” the purple eyes flashed and Minho escaped Felix’s grasp, leaving the bathroom with haste, wet clothes and all. 

Felix leaned against the tiles, breathing heavy and staring at the space the demon had stood in, cursing at both Minho and whoever interrupted them.

But damn, did he enjoy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to be more regular with this, hope you liked it  
> ~Jae and Gemini


	7. You Calling My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))

Minho’s admission about not using his powers was on the forefront of his mind, and Felix had gestured to Chan that he wanted to talk in private the moment he returned. Yeah, he could’ve asked Minho, but he doubted that would go well.

The golden eyes inspected Felix’s face closely, and the human flushed as Chan made a knowing face. The human tried not to anxiously chew on his scabbed lower lip, but failed.

“Ah, I see Minho finally got to you.” A peek of a fang slipped through his grin, reminding Felix of the  _ earlier situation _ and the human held up his hands in a plea.

“Please Chan, I just have some questions,” Felix pouted, and Chan smugly nodded.

“Minho says he hasn’t been using his powers on me, is that true?” A memory of dark purple sent a shiver down Felix’s spine.

“Ah, so you’re  _ finally _ asking about what we actually  _ can do _ .” The swirling and mixing yellow shades made Felix feel as though he was being interrogated.

“Well, you guys are  _ demons _ , and you’ve frankly been  _ way _ too nice to me. I’m surprised Changbin didn’t murder me yesterday,” Felix shuddered, and unseen to the human, Chan smirked slightly more.

“You believe in all that religious propaganda?” The leader of the demonic group raised an eyebrow, leading to Felix shaking his head.

“I just don’t know what to think, aren’t you guys meant to steal my soul?” Felix’s voice cracked as he knew the ‘not fun’ answers were coming.

“Like we’ve said, the contract is the most important factor here - which _ is _ technically meant for us harvesting souls. We can’t intentionally harm or kill you, and we can’t leave until it is fulfilled. All of us  _ technically _ feed off humans, but probably not in the way you’re thinking.” Felix squinted at the admission, but allowed Chan to continue.

“We technically feed off our respective sins, and the humans that partake in them. Lust, Gluttony and Sloth get more energy from people actually partaking in the acts, rather than Envy and Greed who mostly take energy from people’s secret desires.” 

Felix noticed that Chan wasn’t talking about himself or Wrath. He couldn’t help but interrupt.

“So Lust - Minho doesn’t have to actually do  _ that stuff _ with people? Say, if he stood in the middle of a... brothel or strip club… love hotel, he’d be well fed? What would happen to those people? Does feeding harm them?” Chan raised a harsh eyebrow at the example, but nodded.

“You were very lucky that we were the demons that arrived, as yes, we can harm people just by feeding too much. There are many demons who would happily feed on both you and everyone in this building until you were all  _ some _ level of psychotic, and there are other Wraths who would happily destroy everything in this university.” Felix’s eyes widened.

“There are other Wraths?” Felix asked, surprised.

That was the first time Felix had ever heard of their being multiple of one sin. Normally in all of the teachings he had been brought up with, there was usually only one representation of each sin, or a subclass of demon that fell under the sin, but did not represent the sin entirely. Guess there really was a lot about demons he didn’t know. 

“Of course there are, there are countless. What if someone needed to summon a demon of Pride while I was stuck here? We’re actually one of the easiest groups to deal with, due to our self control. We don’t really have a reason to cause trouble, other than our species and impulses.” The Australian stared at the demon sitting on his bed with a look of intense thought.

“Usually we would send only one demon, but due to the, uh, many differing intentions surrounding your ritual, we as a team were sent up. None of them were harmful, so they sent a more benevolent team.” The golden eyes watched at thoughts and questions filled Felix’s dark eyes.

Staring into Chan’s eyes, Felix felt almost like prey with a predator watching its every move. Well, he thought, that was essentially what their relationship was. There was so little Felix actually knew about the seven demons that were now stuck with him for an indefinite amount of time. He didn’t even know the extent of their abilities as demons - not that it mattered, he knew regardless that they were infinitely more powerful than he ever would be. 

“What  _ are _ your powers? I know I’ve been trying to think of a contract but... what kind of wishes can you actually fulfill?” Felix bravely asked, wanting to figure out just how much power they held over him along with trying to come up with an easy contract to get rid of them. Chan seemed to ponder this for a moment.

“Again, it changes with each demon. I,” the demon smirks, “can tell whenever someone is thinking about me. I can make people go insane with narcissism, drive people away from others as they see everyone else as inferior - or the opposite, and steal any sense of self worth they have. I can change my shape as needed, but that’s pretty universal to demons. If someone made a contract with me, it’s often about external beauty, youth or successes, both of which I can provide.” The human nodded thoughtfully.

While Chan’s abilities didn’t necessarily sound all that dangerous, Felix knew he should definitely not underestimate the demon. 

“Next in order of age, Lust’s powers probably are easy to guess.” The human blushed.

“He can change shape at will, affect peoples’ dreams, and make people feel indescribable things. He can distort and change people’s affections and sexual wants at will, intensifying them to deadly levels. The many Lusts of Hell are of course popular, as some people don’t even want sexual success with another specific person, they actually just have a demon kink.” Felix choked on his saliva at the comment.    
“As you asked before, if he was to use his powers on you, it would be much worse than it is now. You would literally be able to think of nothing else, do nothing else, but beg at his feet. If it’s affecting you without him trying, it’s because you’re already attracted to him. Due to the contractual obligations of our species however, he requires your consent to do anything to you.” 

Well, that’s nice of the demon species, Felix guessed.

“Why do demons need consent? I mean, that’s great and all, but not exactly the hellish type of thing I was imagining.”

“The purpose of demons is to make contracts and steal away whatever the humans will give us in return, our species thrives on lying and tricking people into bad deals. That’s what you’re thinking of, as it will seem like consent was not given, but really the words were just… misused; it’s a delicate system that humans almost always lose to. Any time you have asked for something in the recent days, or even hinted at a wish, we could’ve taken it as consent. Again, you’re lucky it’s us.” The Australian shuddered to even think about his soul being taken for something as simple as him asking for a passing grade.

“I can see that I’m lucky, but why are you guys…  _ nicer _ than other demons? Why aren’t you like that?” The golden eyes shone mysteriously at Felix’s question.

“Demons are corrupted, deceased humans; usually the ‘sin representatives’ like us died from our actions. The sins were decided by  _ up there _ ,” Chan’s larger hand pointed at the ceiling.

“It doesn’t make the actions evil; in my opinion, most of them are just human nature. As for us, we weren’t really bad or evil people, but we did certain things considered unholy and died because of our sins. The layers of Hell require all types, and so many people are taken as new demons.” Felix considered the information for a moment.

“Is it rude to ask how you died?” Chan’s face hardened, closing off completely.

“Yes. Don’t ask me about the others either, as it’s not my business to tell.” Felix nodded, avoiding the suddenly cold eyes.

“I think I can generally figure out what the others’ powers are, but I have one last question.” Felix hoped he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries, but Chan hummed an assent.

“Why is Changbin, uh… like that? I don’t know how to describe it, but I can tell he’s mad, but he’s also not really acting on it. It’s just… surprising for Wrath.” Chan’s face brightened, and he stood to leave the bedroom.

“If Changbin wasn’t in control of himself, you and everyone else in this building would tear each other apart. Depending on how mad he is, he could bring this entire city to chaos without even trying.” Chan sighed, but it also sounded like admiration.

“He’s very good at self restraint, you don’t have to be so scared of him.” Felix looked up at the demon who stood at the door.

“I’m not afraid of him, I’m not afraid of any of you, you’re all way too nice.” Felix attempted to keep his voice steady as the demon turned over his shoulder and smirked.

“I can tell what you’re thinking about me, remember, and you’re afraid so often it’s almost comical. Not to mention,” Chan opened the door, “we can hear your heartbeat. You aren’t that good at hiding your feelings.”

~~~

Envy scowled as Lust walked into the dorm, looking way too pleased with himself. A bad sign in the demon’s eyes, as he knew Lust’s game. Greed looked up from where he was using Felix’s laptop  _ and credit card _ to do online shopping, squinted and leaned back. Lust stared back at the troublesome pair, who were either best friends or enemies depending on the day, and winked. 

Envy saw red, or rather, green. Lust could see the tantrum about to begin, and held up a finger to halt the impending rant.

“Before you say anything,” he paused and smiled, “good bye!” Lust turned and ran back out of the apartment.

Well, if Envy had had any doubts before, they were certainly now confirmed. Lust had for sure done something with the human while they were gone, and maybe that was why the human had immediately approached Chan when he returned. Envy  _ had _ to know, and he had to have whatever Lust had gotten. 

The cute human was sitting at his desk when Envy opened the door, turning to look over his shoulder and raised both eyebrows.

“Hyunjin, do you need something?” Felix’s deep voice momentarily soothed Hyunjin as he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

“What did you give Minho?” The bright green eyes narrowed at the human, who tried not to blush - failing immediately. The demon moved closer, grabbing the back of the computer chair and spinning Felix to face him properly. The human appeared unable to answer, so the demon took it upon himself to inspect the sitting boy. 

Darkening green eyes focused on the scabbed over lip, and Felix gulped. Hyunjin grabbed the human’s freckled face in both hands, glaring at the abused mouth. 

“H-Hyunjin?” The demon chose to ignore the inquiry, unable to look away from where that stupid demon of lust had marked his territory. 

“I can’t believe he kissed you,” Envy whined, a deep annoyance in his tone. Felix was not sure how to respond.

“Well, I  _ can _ believe it, but I can’t believe he got to do it  _ first _ .” The green swirled with yellow as the demon whined, and the human wasn’t sure what idea ran through the demon’s head.

“Let me kiss you too,” the determined set of Hyunjin’s jaw was intimidating, but Felix wasn’t really worried.

After all, Chan had said that the demon needed consent, right? And Hyunjin  _ was _ a demon of Envy, could he really help being jealous? 

Plus, Hyunjin was absolutely ethereal to look at.

Unfortunately, Felix’s gay panic took over. 

“U-uh, you want to kiss me?” The Australian stared up at the demon looming over him, Hyunjin’s full lips catching his eye. The demon looked unimpressed at the attempt at stalling, pout intensifying.

“Sure, i-if you want,” the human’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, the heat of Hyunjin’s hands and Felix’s blush not helping each other. 

A dangerous smirk set itself on Envy’s face, he would be sure to show the human how he was so much better than Lust. 

Felix squeaked as Hyunjin grabbed his thighs, picking the smaller boy up and carrying him over to the unmade bed. Another squeak broke through Felix’s quickening breaths as he was thrown onto the mattress, the demon’s smirk and green eyes trapping him in place. 

All Felix could do was watch as Hyunjin moved to kneel between his legs, laying his hands on either side of Felix’s head. 

Envy couldn’t help but feel victorious as the dark brown eyes tracked his every movement, no longer looking at any other demon, human or object. This human belonged solely to him.

Before the human could break whatever trance he had fallen into, Hyunjin lowered to capture the boy’s lips. Felix whimpered as Hyunjin’s own teeth scraped against the already aching wounds, moving his hands to lightly tug at the demon’s hair. Hyunjin let out a low growl at the sting, biting harshly at Felix’s lip.

Felix hoped that his bottom lip would survive the day.

Hyunjin suddenly pulled on Felix’s hair, making the human drop his head back with a gasp, exposing his throat. Sharp teeth softly scraped over the column of Felix’s throat, drawing out a shaky whine. 

The demon trailed his tongue over the tender skin of the human’s neck, well aware that his fangs were probably a danger to the human, and yet he heard no complaints. A pretty flush had spread upwards from the collar of Felix’s shirt, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but to grip the delicate fabric and tear it apart. 

Felix’s heaving chest exposed, the demon ran his tongue over his lips,  _ so _ tempted to dig his teeth into the flesh. Ever since the seven demons had arrived to find the human sleeping shirtless, Envy couldn’t help but want to mark up the toned abdomen. 

As Felix watched Hyunjin move to bite at his collarbone, the door was  _ kicked open _ . Light green met dark blue, and Felix felt his entire body tremble at the ice cold atmosphere between the two demons. 

“Envy.” The human felt paralysed with fear as both demons growled lowly.

“ _ Out _ .” 

Envy didn’t particularly want the human to go insane between their respective powers, so he slowly pulled back off the human, standing gracefully on the floor. Navy irises followed his path to the door, before the demon of wrath allowed him to leave. Stupid Wrath. Stupid Lust. Stupid pretty human. 

Felix was incapable of moving from where Hyunjin had left him, staring directly at the ceiling as he began to hyperventilate. The feelings that had been resting at the back of Felix’s mind whenever the demons were present each fighting for the forefront of his brain. Soft footsteps approached the human, making it even harder to stop the panic from running through his veins. 

Changbin was visible in Felix’s peripheral vision, but he didn’t dare look in his direction. He didn’t want to see the expression on the demon’s face, although he had no choice when Changbin’s stoic visage loomed over him. 

“You’re bleeding,” the soft words carried through the room, although Felix only noticed through the sheer panic that the demon’s irises were now aqua, unable to process anything else. 

Wrath blinked at the human who was clearly unable to think or breathe properly, and internally sighed. 

Felix couldn’t snap out of the panic attack even as Changbin left the bedroom silently, suddenly much more afraid now that he was alone. Silent tears tracked down his face as he wished that someone - anyone - was with him. His prayers answered as a head of red hair peeked through the doorway, grey eyes processing the scene. 

Jeongin climbed onto the bed, staring down into the scared eyes of his favourite pillow. 

“Do you want me to help?” The soft voice only just reached through the wall of Felix’s panic, who nodded frantically. A soft smile and silver eyes were the last things Felix could see before falling into the depths of sleep, feeling the demon’s warm arms wrap around his body. 

In the main area of the dorm, the remaining demons either glared at each other or watched those that were glaring. Due to their supernatural hearing, everyone present was completely aware of what had happened.

Greed, annoyed at a minimum of three demons, whined.

“I thought I called dibs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha nerds double upload, hope you like it  
> ~Gemini and Jae


End file.
